


blood & petals

by WrinkledParchment



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrinkledParchment/pseuds/WrinkledParchment
Summary: You have Hanahaki, an illness that victims contract when they love someone who doesn’t love them back. It takes Connor to see you on your deathbed until Connor finally realizes what he feels for you.





	blood & petals

You felt your lungs squeeze, and your throat fill with another flower. You coughed up the blood-covered petals. You mumbled to yourself as you heard a knock on your door along with the all too familiar voice of your love.

“Alexandra, may I enter? Hank told me to check on you.” Connor said through the shut bedroom door.

“Sure.” you choked out, looking at the petals. The door creaked open and Connor’s footsteps echoed throughout the quiet room. You were simply sat on the ground, covered in bloodstains and flowers.

You couldn’t help but lift your head to look at him. An android. Your love. How had you fallen for something you knew could not fall for you? Maybe it was his soft demeanour whenever he dealt with you, the way his rebellious strand of hair fell in his face, or his chocolate orbs that gazed into yours with an always determined look on his face.

Your heart clenched, fluttered and stopped all at the same time. His eyes were filled with concern, his eyebrows furrowed ever so gently yet roughly all at once.

How could someone make you feel like this?

“Hanahaki Disease,” he stated, LED yellow while looking at your surroundings. Your room was covered in blossoms, all different colours ranging from black to white to blue to purple to pink. It was a beautiful sight, seeing you covered in flowers of all shades. But the blood and the pained expression on your face was not.

You just nodded, and you felt another flower form in your throat as you clutched at your throat. Connor scanned you once again. Your stress levels were way too high for his liking.

“Who… who is it?” he asked, eyeing you carefully.

You began to try and mutter out something, but it became incoherent as you coughed up a new blooming plant. It was an ombre this time, going from white to teal as it neared the edge of the petals.

“It doesn’t matter… They don’t love me back and I can’t change that,” you mumbled, though it sounded as if you were trying to convince yourself. A small part of you hoped Connor could love you back. But it wasn’t his fault.   
  
“But you’re amazing, Alexandra. Who couldn’t love someone as talented as you?” Connor said, but it seemed it only made you sadder. Poor Connor didn’t know why.

“A lot of people, Connor,” you said, but your voice broke.

Your throat felt scratchy. Your lungs were slowly being squeezed into themselves by the roots of the flowers building up in your lungs.   
  
“How can I fix this?” Connor asked, looking at you sorrowfully. He wanted so desperately to help you in whatever way he could. But the one way he could would be something he could not do.

“Do you love someone?” you asked, looking up at him as your head rested against the wooden frame of your bed behind you.

“I do,” Connor said, thinking back to his lovely, lovely android lover. She was just as intelligent as him, they fit perfectly together. But Connor couldn’t help but think back to you, the first person he’d ever felt anything towards. But he never told you, for he was too scared.

“Tell me all about them,” you smiled gently, though Connor knew there was a hint of suffering behind it. One of the fake smiles people did for numerous reasons. Connor just wanted to make you smile, for real.

“Well, she’s the prettiest person I’ve ever met. She’s so funny, intelligent and brave. And ever so kind. But she’s built these walls up, and I can’t get through them. All I want is to help her but… I don’t know how.”

Connor knew he was talking about you, though it was obvious you didn’t. You gave another tortured smile, wanting to engulf him in love but it wasn’t your place.

How was he so stupid? How did he not know it was you this whole time? And here you were, in front of him, about to die of unrequited love. And he couldn’t do anything. Or so he thought.

The ever-so-tight squeeze on your chest released itself, and the feeling of roots surrounding you faded. A sore throat that felt clogged was now completely fine and left unscathed. No more petals, you thought.

You looked up at Connor, furrowing your brows. “I-I don’t… understand,” you said and looked to Connor. This meant he liked you back.

The flowers faded into oblivion, disappearing and left no trace of your unrequited love. Connor’s eyes wandered around the room, watching as one by one, the flowers vanished. Connor looked once again to you. Your eyes were dilated, heart rate quicker, and your pained expression was replaced by a confused one.

But something washed over you. Connor loved you. And you were no longer scared or confused, and your facial expression changed to one of adoration. Of utter love and contentment.

“I love you, Connor,” you stated, releasing it like prayer. Saying his name like a prayer.

“I love you too, Alexandra,” he smiled, leaning forward. He captured your lips in a sweet, purely loving kiss. Nothing more, nothing less.

Your lips were chapped, still quivering and sore from constantly coughing up blood and petals. You were, after all, very human. But did that matter to him? Of course not. You were Alexandra. He felt himself unravelling as you sucked on his bottom lip, wondering what the hell he was doing with the other android. He realized you were the only one he loved.

He released your lips, knowing you needed to breathe. You looked into his eyes made of nothing but warm, soft earth and titanium white. His pupils expanded at the sight of you. If that was even possible, they were already quite large.

“So, you’re telling me, I was the reason you were in this much pain? Because of my idiocy?” Connor asked.

You frowned, and Connor felt it. A pang of guilt, but it struck him like a bat across the face. Because of his naivety, you were coughing up plants. They weren’t meant to be created from unrequited love, they were meant to be grown carefully from earth the same colour as his eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he uttered, wondering if he could ever forgive himself.

“It’s not your fault. And hey, look where we are now,” you said, a small, genuine smile gracing your face. Connor’s systems overheated at the sight of your smile. He just hoped you couldn’t hear the whirring, or see the thirium pumping up to his face.

“If this is where the pain led,” you started, your voice soft and gentle as if Connor was a piece of glass, “then the pain was well worth it. Anything for you, Connor.”

“You don’t-” Connor said, shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, “You don’t deserve any pain the world throws your way.”

“And if it just allowed me to kiss you one more time, I would live through it a million more times,” you said, voice full of love.

“I don’t deserve you,” Connor mumbled, wondering if he really did deserve such an amazing person. He was just an android. And you were…  **you**.

“And I, you. But alas, the stars have aligned.” you expressed. “I can’t even begin to articulate the way I feel about you, Connor,” you paused, moving your hand to cup his cheek, “but I know it’s much more than love.”

“You’re my sun and stars, Alexandra,” Connor said, cupping your jaw and moving to kiss you with just as much love as before.

As he pulled away, he noticed the one ombre flower. The one blossom remaining. He picked it up and tucked it in your hair.

“I think this one flower was not made out of unrequited love,” Connor said, brushing his thumb against the back of your hand, “but of requited something - something much more than love.”


End file.
